Alys Drachen
Alys Drachen was the second child of Corvus and Elyna Drachen, and despite this was often times called their main child as a result of the way they treated her much differently than her elder brother due to his behaviors of courting the young women of the village only to shatter their dreams. She was always an independent child, who invoked fear in her fellow man and woman alike with her temper and strength. As she matured, she was one of the few girls of her generation to force the elders of their village to allow her to undergo the same training as the boys to become warriors for the village. She quickly learned the means of simple forging, enough to make rudimentary weapons and repairs to her own equipment, as well as leatherworking for making adjustments to armor and weapon grips. She was one of only two women who managed to complete their first year of this training without leaving it behind to go to the crafting and medicine training most of the women of the village received. At age ten, Alys proved her worth to many when they had made the journey into a distant forest to practice survival skills as a group, and she was capable of repelling a lone wolf using a large branch which she lit on fire. Though her quick action saved most lives of her group, one did eventually go mad after being bitten, causing him to have to be bound to a tree with only the distance to get the food left for them until they expired. This set her on a path that influenced many women in the years to come as they reached the age in which they began their societal role training as they chose it. Where a man had achieved, Alys fought to do more than they had. She set many achievements in the village, which set bars for new generations to break them, rather than having the same achievements that everyone had already seen and attempted. She proved that they were able to be beaten, and then by the age of seventeen, when she was marked as a warrior, she had the honor of seeing some of her achievements beaten. She was called the Wolf-slayer for many years, as when she was only sixteen, she was capable of slaying a dire wolf when it attacked her camp during a independent survival exercise, driving it into her fire to injure it before she drove her blade into its throat. Its severed head had become her trophy, set outside her family home . She was often criticised after becoming a woman, for her lack of attempts to find a partner in love and to bear children. A fact she often stated off to be that no man she’d met would take her as his equal. She was perhaps one of the more supporting family members for her brother and his wife, while she was alive. She often stood to defend them and their decision to be together, despite the lack of a child being created of them over the course of their marriage, which infuriated many, including their father and other fathers in the village who would have preferred their daughter give a Drachen child. She did, at one time, in her youth have a suitor. He courted her at the age of seventeen, though he was a lecherous soul who wished to abuse her name to gain more power within the village, as well as to have an heir under his own name with the Drachen bloodline running through it. This was soon discovered by Alys when they neared being wed at two months of courting, which was more his idea than hers. She subsequently knocked the man out, with two witnesses to his speaking of his intent before she did so, and threw him out the door with his band for marriage.